Eridanus
by EridanusBlack
Summary: After deviating Voldemort Harry Potter was sent away for his protection or that what the wizarding world e and read how our little Savior change his live and Have what he Always wanted. VeryAU,VeryAbusedHarry, AttemptedRape, Slash, Alive JP, DarkHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU:From The beginning. After deviating Voldemort Harry Potter was sent away for his protection or that what the wizarding world was led to believe. Come and read how our little Savior change his live and become/Have what he Always wanted. Warning AU from book one to go, VeryAbusedHarry, Attempted rape, Slash between Harry/?. Alive James Potter. Dark but not too evil Harry**

**OH Hello guys :3, it's my first fiction so please be nice and review? maybe?. anyhow this story had been in my mind for like forever, and i just started to move and try to write it. I have like 5 to 6 chapters ready to check and post, so I hope you will like it so i can continue to write it and post it. my first language is not English so forgive me for the simple mistakes and cuz I dont have a beta ' ANY volunteer :D' ? Anyway I hope you like it here it is my lovely story -.-  
**

**Eridanus**

* * *

**THE SAVIOR, THE BOY WHO LIVED .**

It is a dark and sad day to those how knew Lily Potter. Her death was sudden and no one expected it. But for the rest of the world they are happy because the day that Lily Died is the day that the **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** himself had finished, gone, dead and who had vanquish him you say?. It was no one beside her _15 months_ son Harry Potter.

You may my dear reader be confused right now, How in the name of Marlin did a child do that? How did he deviated the most powerful Dark Lord that have ever lived? Will my dear readers I Rita Skeeter have the answer.

It seems that on the night of _Oct 31_ **You-Know-Who** had gone to Godrik's Hollow to what it seems as killing the potter family. When he broke into their house he easily went through James Potter but strangely he didn't kill him, your writer thinks that **You-Know-Who** wanted to have a proper battle with the Head Auror after he kills his family, so he may suffer from the lose of his family before his death. After he dismissed James with a simple**_ Petrificus Totalus_**, **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** went upstairs where Lily and Harry Potter were hiding. Things are not clear from now but from our information we know that Lily Potter were killed in front of her, but when **You-Know-Who** tried to kill the child with the killing curse it simply pounced from Harry's forehead 'leaving a lighting plot shape scar in it' to **You-know-who.**

Yes people a one year old child had saved us all and deviated** HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**, when men died trying a child did what we couldn't do. He become **The Savior.**

**Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

**JAMES POTTER, Hospitalized ?**

It seems dear readers that the head Auror James Potter was sent to ST. Mungo , shortly after You-Know-Who attack. We don't know anything about his situation but don't worry readers James Potter will likely be alright from what some healer let it slip. We will inform you our dear readers about any information we will have about him in the near future.

**Helga Standers.**

* * *

**SIRIUS BLACK WAS SENT TO AZKABAN.**

Sirius Black was sent yesterday to azkaban for his betrayal to James Potter and given the location of their save house to You-Know-Who. And on top of That killing his former friend Peter Pettigrew one day after the accident. You may also want to know that Sirius is the Godfather of our dear savior, and he's the last male from the Black family line after his brother Regulus disappear 3 years ago.

**Jaden Worthword.**

* * *

**THE BOY WHO LIVED HAD LIFT THE WIZARDING WORLD!**

Yes, its true my dear readers, Harry Potter** The Boy Who Lived** _Our_ **Savior** had left the wizarding world. After 3 months of waiting finally James Potter had returned home, but unfortunately he did not bring his son with him. When asked James Potter said that For _our_ **savior** protection he will not live in the wizarding world for awhile. And that Albus Dumbledore himself had chose the place that our savior will live in. _"for the time begin no one will have a connection to him, for his safety of course"_ said Dumbledore when I tried asking him for an interview. Don't worry my dear readers that will be just for awhile until we see our lovely **savior** again.

**Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

**WHERE'S OUR SAVIOR ?**

The wizarding world was once again disappointed when their **Savior** didn't returned yet again to them. This time we were so sure that _our_ **savior** will make a come back at his father's wedding. But no even after_ 4 years_ since he was gone we didn't see him once. I tried to ask his father James Potter about this but he didn't respond to any of my owls. I just pray that_ our_ **savior** is alright and if you're seeing this young Harry, know that we didn't forget you and we're waiting for you to come back.

**Rita Skeeter**

* * *

**AN: I will post the first chapter tomorrow or the day after it, this is just the head lines from the day Lily Died to where Harry is 5 years old**


	2. Chapter 1: For Him, To Save Him P1

**Summary: AU:From The beginning. After deviating Voldemort Harry Potter was sent away for his protection or that what the wizarding world was led to believe. **

**Come and read how our little Savior change his live and become/Have what he Always wanted. **

**Warning AU from book one to go, VeryAbusedHarry, Attempted rape, Slash between Harry/?. Alive James Potter. Dark but not too evil**

**Harry**

**.**

**Meh BlaBlaing:****OH Hello guys :3, it's my first fiction so please be nice and review? maybe?. anyhow this story had been in my mind for like f****orever, and i just started to move and try to write it. I have like 5 to 6 chapters ready to check and post, so I hope you will like it so i can continue to write it and post it. my first language is not English so forgive me for the simple mistakes and cuz I dont have a beta ' ANY volunteer :D' ? Anyway I hope you like it here it is my lovely story -.-**

**Eridanus Chapter 1: For Him, To Save Him. P1**

**.**

**I**t has been more then six years since young Harry Potter was left on the doorstep of Mr and Mrs Dursley, six long, hard years on the child.

He was working and doing chores around the house since he was 4 year old, he establish all of his chores when he turned five years old from taking care of the garden, cleaning the house to cooking all three meals the later under his Aunt watchful eyes.

Sometimes he will go to sleep without eating food all day, sometimes even for a whole 2 or 3 days, it all depends on his Uncle mood for the day. Sometimes his Aunt will sneak some food for him when his Uncle isn't looking, she even helped him with the chores whenever his Uncle wasn't around, she will let him get some rest while she clean.

He didn't mind doing these stuff really, at first he was really enjoying doing it. But as the years goes Vernon Started beating him if he did anything he didn't like, it started with punching him in the head. And developed to a whole body punching and kicking.

Dudley his cousin was worse if you can believe, he invented the game 'Hunting Harry'. So he and his friends can have fun kicking harry around if they found him. Harry can't blame him really, if he didn't see his father doing it to him he wouldn't thought that punching harry and kicking him was alright.

It all got worse when he became seven. His dear Uncle started touching him. Not like any normal touch between an Uncle and a Nephew, not it seems wrong being touched by him, and his Aunt was giving him a scared looks whenever Vernon began to touch him.

Yea that's how his normal life in the Dursley was. He got no love and care ' his Aunt helps sometime is the only thing he may call care ' he's used as a kicking bag for his Uncle and cousin, and now his Uncle weird beaver. Yes life was normal.

**.**

**Eridanus**

**.**

"Albus, don't you think it'd hard on me too ?"said a angry looking man with a mess of a hair and glasses " How can I look at him huh?, he's the reason that Lily's died!, and you want me to take him in again. No I said it before and I will say it again. I'll not allow that thing to be near me or my new family. From the moment I saw him my life had been a nightmare "

a heavy sigh could be he hared from the old man next to him, he knew that James will be difficult, but not like that he touched his glass thinking of a way to let James sees the reason of why must Harry be back now.

"you know my dear boy that I agree with you, that boy is trouble. But we need him here, you and I know for sure that Voldemort –he ignored the shudder from James- is not dead and he will be back, we need that boy to kill him, he's the only one can"

"Yes, yes I know that. But I don't care!, you can have him here if You-Know-Who is back. We agree that when he's elven you can start training him or moulding him whatever you want. I will not take him before then"

" you're right my boy but what do you think the boy's feelin.."

" I don't care about his feeling?" James cut the older wizard from the speech that he know very well.

" No one cares my boy, but if we don't want him to be difficult to train we want him to think that his father did that to help him and that you care about him"

James sigh and set heavily on the chair, he didn't want to take the boy, he didn't want to see him again. but he knows that it have to be done, he have to for the sake of the wizarding world."okay I'll do it but not now "

"What do you mean not now ? it have to be now!" Dumbledore said angery

James flinched and said " I know, I know. I mean that I have to talk to Emily before bringing him. And I have to set a room for him so he can see how much we "care" about him" he had never saw his ex. Mentor angry like that

"oh you mean it like this, its okay then my boy " was said with a happy tone " but know that James I don't like it when my orders isn't done" Dumbledore voice was now low and with a hint of maddens in it " do I make my self clear my dear?"

"Y-yes, yes of course sir, I didn't mean it to do that sir but the boy gets on my nerve" James stumbles with words

" It's alright ma'boy, but try not doing it again okay" he give him a look that said that he won't give him the chance to even think of doing it again and saw James nodding with fear showing in his eyes " and now we will go to the Dursley House next Saturday so make sure that everything is done by then my boy"

James kept nodding, he didn't trust his voice right now

Dumbeldore walked to the fireplace and with a final look to James he said "good then I'll send a letter to Petunia tonight, I will see you on Saturday" and with that he disappear from the floo

James was still setting in his chair when Emily went to check on him, he didn't move from his place for must of the night. He kept thinking about Dumbledore and his plans for Harry, not that he cared about that boy but he's hid only hair so he have to at last keep him alive for the family line. He just wished that everything will be good in the end, and that the boy will not be a lot of trouble to him now that he will be living in his house.

**.**

**Eridanus**

**.**

In number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Petunia set staring at the letter in her hand with shock. 'No, no this couldn't be happening right now it's not the time yet! I can't let them take him'

She set for hours thinking of a way to help that little boy, she promised Lily that she wouldn't let that happened and she will keep her promise even if she had to die for it .

**Eridanus**

**.**

**AN: I hope you liked it :3, the chapter was very long for my liking so I shorted it :D. I had to because I wanted everything to be in the next chapter -.-. anyway review and I'll give you cookies yay .**


End file.
